1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for routing telephone calls in a telecommunications network according to the geographic location from which the call originates. More particularly, the present invention relates to an application in an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) for routing calls to a closest of a plurality of branch or satellite offices based upon the geographic area in which the call originates, e.g., according to the zip code+4 of the caller.
2. Acronyms
The written description provided herein contains acronyms which refer to various communication services and system components. Although known, use of several of these acronyms is not strictly standardized in the art. For purposes of the written description herein, acronyms will be defined as follows:
AINxe2x80x94Advanced Intelligent Network
CCSxe2x80x94Common Channel Signaling
CENTREXxe2x80x94Central Exchange Service
CICxe2x80x94Carrier Identification Code
COxe2x80x94Central Office
CPRxe2x80x94Call Processing Record
DIDxe2x80x94Direct Inward Dialing
DRSxe2x80x94Data Reporting System
ILECxe2x80x94Independent Local Exchange Carrier
ISCPxe2x80x94Integrated Service Control Point
IXCxe2x80x94Interexchange Carrier
LATAxe2x80x94Local Access and Transport Area
LIDBxe2x80x94Line Information Data Base
LVASxe2x80x94Line Validation Administration System
NPAxe2x80x94Number Plan Area
NXXxe2x80x94Central Office Code
PBXxe2x80x94Private Branch Exchange
PICxe2x80x94Presubscribed Interexchange Carrier
SCPxe2x80x94Service Control Point
SS7xe2x80x94Signaling System 7
SSPxe2x80x94Service Switching Point
STPxe2x80x94Signaling Transfer Point
TCAPxe2x80x94Transaction Capabilities Applications Part
TCP/IPxe2x80x94Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol
WANxe2x80x94Wide Area Network
3. Background and Material Information
In recent years, a number of new telephone service features have been provided by an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN). The AIN evolved out of a need to increase the capabilities of the telephone network architecture to meet the growing needs of telephone customers. The AIN architecture generally comprises two networks, a data messaging network and a trunked communications network. The trunked communications network handles voice and data communications between dispersed network locations, whereas the data messaging network is provided for controlling operations of the trunked communications network.
An illustration of the basic components of an AIN architecture is shown in FIG. 15. As shown in FIG. 15, Central Offices (CO) 64-70 are provided for sending and receiving data messages from a Service Control Point (SCP) 56 via a Signaling Transfer Point (STP) 58-62. The data messages are communicated to and from the COs 64-70 and the SCP 56 along a Common Channel Signaling (CCS) network 88. Each CO 64-70 serves as a network Service Switching Point (SSP) to route telephone calls between a calling station (e.g., station 72) and a called station (e.g., station 84) through the trunked communications network 90-92. For more information regarding AIN, see Berman, Roger K., and Brewster, John H., xe2x80x9cPerspectives on the AIN Architecture,xe2x80x9d IEEE Communications Magazine, February 1992, pp. 27-32, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
A number of features provided by prior AIN or AIN-type intelligent networks relate to specialized call processing of incoming calls.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,611,094 and 4,611,096, both to ASMUTH et al., disclose a system for providing custom incoming telephone call processing services to a subscriber operating at many geographically diverse locations. A subscriber program stored in a central database is accessed to provide instructions to the SSPs to complete incoming calls to one of the subscriber locations in accordance with special services defined by the subscriber. The subscriber program controls the Action Control Points (ACP) to string together the desired call processing capabilities to process each call. Specified parameters stored in the program, such as time of day, caller location and data inputted by the caller, determine the final destination to which each call should be completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,718, to McNABB, teaches centralized recording of call traffic information. The system provides a data gathering and recording function to the centralized database which stores the subscriber""s call routing program. The subscriber""s call routing program performs several functions, including presenting various announcements to callers, prompting callers for inputting information digits and collecting the resulting information digits, routing the call to a number provided by the subscriber, and performing final call dispositions other than routing to the telephone number provided by the subscriber. Processing of the call traffic information dynamically changes the subscriber""s call routing program to reduce the number of blocked calls to the subscriber""s telephone numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,571, to KAY et al., discloses an Area Wide Centrex system to provide specialized calling features to stations connected to a plurality of central offices. Each of the central office switching points connects to a number of local telephone lines. The features are extended to the local telephone lines by taking the programming intelligence out of the central offices and moving it to a database located at a centralized location, such as an SCP. Service features are controlled by the central database and are changed by reprogramming the service logic located at the central database. A variety of service features are provided including a work at home service that enables a user of a private network access from a home telephone and access authorization to increase the security of the private network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,331, to EMERY et al., discloses an AIN system which connects to, and controls processing of, calls to a subscriber""s wireless handset via a home base station or wireless communication network. In response to calls directed to the subscriber""s wireless handset, the AIN determines where the handset is located using a central database and routes the call to that location. The incoming call can be routed directly to the handset, blocked, or routed to an alternate termination point. In response to calls from the handset, the central database provides instruction data to the land line network to extend a requested special service to the subscriber.
While prior AIN or AIN-type intelligent network applications have provided various call forwarding features to subscribers and users, such prior attempts have not automatically ascertained the geographic location of the call origination so as to route the call to a nearest termination telephone number as more fully described herein. Further, such prior attempts have not provided flexibility to subscribers in terms of providing various routing options that may be combined with routing based on geographic location of the call.
These features would be highly desirable to users or subscribers, i.e., businesses with many satellite offices within a single geographic area so that customers, by calling a single publicized telephone number, will automatically be routed to the closest office location of the subscriber. The ability to combine geographic routing with other routing options (time-of-day, day-of-week, specific date, percent allocation distribution, etc.) would also be beneficial to businesses by providing proper and automatic routing of calls from customers. Further, by using a single publicized telephone number, up-front investment costs of the subscriber""s premises equipment and advertising costs are reduced, customer""s efforts to contact a convenient location of the subscriber are aided and fast reliable service to subscribers and their customers is provided.
In view of the above, the present invention, through one or more of its various aspects and/or embodiments is thus presented to accomplish one or more objectives and advantages, such as those noted below.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for routing calls based upon the geographic location from which the call originates.
Another object of the present invention is to provide Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) functionality to a subscriber with multiple branch or satellite business locations within a local telephone service network.
A further object of the present invention is to provide Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) functionality and routing for a single publicized telephone number.
Still another object of the present invention is to route calls to a nearest branch office according to the geographic location of the calls origination, e.g., by using zip code+4.
Another object of the present invention is to incorporate a single telephone number service with other intelligent call forwarding services to route calls to a nearest satellite office according to a business subscriber""s needs, e.g., the nearest branch open for business.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is directed to a method for routing an originating call to a subscriber location within a communication network. The network includes a two-way communication network interconnecting a plurality of service switching points and a plurality of dispersed network locations. The service switching points selectively establishing a communication connection between at least two of the network locations in response to a call request from a calling party, and a service control point includes a subscriber service logic. The network locations include a plurality of subscriber locations. The method includes identifying a subscriber""s service based on the call request from the calling party to establish a communication connection with the subscriber, ascertaining a geographic location of the originating call in accordance with the originating telephone number of the calling party, determining which of the plurality of subscriber locations is closest to the geographic location of the calling party, and routing the originating call to the determined closest subscriber location.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the ascertaining step includes receiving the originating telephone number and translating the originating telephone number into a zip code of call origination.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the ascertaining step includes forwarding the call request to a predetermined default telephone number when the originating telephone number is not received by the service control point.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the method further includes limiting incoming calls to the identified service to calls originating within a predefined geographic area. The limiting step may occur after identifying the service and before the ascertaining step.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the predefined geographic area defines a market area of the subscriber and stored in a table in the service control point.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the method further includes forwarding calls originating outside of the predefined geographic area to an informational announcement.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the determining step includes comparing the ascertained geographic location with a predefined list of subscriber service areas. The predefined list may be stored within the service control point.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the predefined list correlates each geographic location within the subscriber service area with a predefined terminating number of one of the plurality of subscriber locations.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the ascertaining step includes querying an external database that includes a list of service provider customer telephone numbers and corresponding customer geographic information. The customer information may include zip code+4 information.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the method further includes responding to the querying step by transmitting the geographic information related to the originating telephone number to the service control point. The determining step forwards the call request to a terminating telephone number of the closest subscriber location to the geographic location response.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the method further includes responding to the querying step by transmitting predetermined default geographic information when the originating telephone number is not listed in the external database. The determining step forwards the call request to a predetermined default telephone number when predetermined default geographic information is transmitted in the query response.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the ascertaining step further includes waiting a predetermined time period for a response to the query to the external database and forwarding the call request to a predetermined default routing telephone number if a response is not received within the predetermined period. The predetermined time period being between approximately 1.0 and 3.0 seconds.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the predefined list includes a plurality of geographic areas which comprise a predefined subscriber service area. Each geographic area listed is associated with a routing telephone number corresponding to one of the plurality of subscriber locations. The determining step includes comparing the ascertained geographic location with each geographic area listed in the predefined list. If one of the plurality of geographic areas corresponds to the ascertained geographic location, the method forwards the call request to the associated routing telephone number, and if one of the plurality of geographic areas does not correspond to the ascertained geographic location, the method forwards the call request to a predetermined default routing telephone number.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, each geographic area is listed according to it post office zip code+4 designation. The comparing steps include comparing the ascertained geographic location to the zip code+4 designation of each listed geographic area. If no matches are found, comparing the ascertained geographic location to the zip code+3 designation of each listed geographic area, wherein if no matches are found, comparing the ascertained geographic location to the zip code+2 designation of each listed geographic area, wherein if no matches are found; comparing the ascertained geographic location to the zip code+1 designation of each listed geographic area, wherein if no matches are found, comparing the ascertained geographic location to the zip code+0 designation of each listed geographic area, and wherein if no matches are found, the call request is forwarded to a predetermined default routing telephone number.
According to another aspect of the present invention, each geographic area may be listed only according to its zip code+2 and zip code+1 designation.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the external database includes a line information database. The line information database includes receiving service provider customer billing information for each associated customer telephone number, stripping off post office zip code+4 designations for each customer, and storing for each customer zip code+4 designation according to the associated customer telephone number.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the method further includes recognizing an exception period for providing at least one alternate routing telephone number. When the exception period is recognized before the ascertaining step, the method further includes forwarding the call request to at least one alternate routing telephone number. Each alternate routing telephone number may be assigned according to one of a time of day, a day of the week, or a specific date. Each alternate routing telephone number may also be forwarded according to a predefined percent allocation distribution.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the exception period includes a plurality of exception periods, at least one exception period being associated with at least one routing telephone number associated with one of the plurality of subscriber locations. When one of the exception period is associated with the determined closest subscriber location, the method further includes forwarding the call request to at least one alternate routing telephone numbers. Each alternate routing telephone number may be assigned according to one of time of day, day of the week, specific date. Each alternate routing telephone numbers may also be forwarded according to a predefined percent allocation distribution.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the exception period includes a first and a second exception period, the first exception period being recognizable before the ascertaining step. When the first exception period is recognized, the method further includes forwarding the call request to at least one alternate routing telephone number. The second exception period includes a plurality of exception periods, at least one exception period being associated with at least one routing telephone number associated with one of the plurality of subscriber locations. When one of the exception period is associated with the determined closest subscriber location, the method further includes forwarding the call request to at least one alternate routing telephone numbers.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, each alternate routing telephone number may be assigned according to one of a time of day, a day of the week, or a specific date. Each alternate routing telephone number may also be forwarded according to a predetermined percent allocation distribution.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for routing an originating call to a subscriber location within a communications network. The network includes a two-way communication network interconnecting a plurality of service switching points and a plurality of dispersed network locations. The service switching points selectively establish a communication connection between at least two of the network locations in response to a call request from a calling patty, and a service control point includes subscriber service logic. The network includes a plurality of subscriber locations. The apparatus includes a device for identifying a subscriber""s service based on the call request from the calling party to establish a communication connection with the subscriber, a device for ascertaining a geographic location of the originating call in accordance with the originating telephone number of the calling party, a device for determining which of the plurality of subscriber locations is closest to the geographic location of the calling party, and a device for routing the originating call to the determined closest subscriber location.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the ascertaining step including means for receiving the originating telephone number and means for translating the originating telephone number into a zip code of call origination.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the ascertaining means includes a device for forwarding the call request to a predetermined default telephone number when the originating telephone number is not received by the service control point.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further includes a device for limiting incoming calls to the identified service to calls originating within a predefined geographic area. The limiting device may be actuated after the service is identified and before the ascertaining device is actuated.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the predefined geographic area defining a market area of the subscriber and stored in a table in the service control point.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a device for forwarding calls originating outside of the predefined geographic area to an informational announcement.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the determining device includes a device for comparing the ascertained geographic location with a predefined list of subscriber service areas, the predefined list being stored within the service control point. The predefined list correlates each geographic location within the subscriber service area with a predefined terminating number of one of the plurality of subscriber locations.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the ascertaining device includes a device for querying an external database that includes a list of service provider customer telephone numbers and corresponding customer geographic information.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the customer information including zip code+4 information.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further comprising a device for responding to the querying step by transmitting the geographic information related to the originating telephone number to the service control point.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the determining device forwarding the call request to a terminating telephone number of the closest subscriber location to the geographic location response.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further includes a device for responding to the querying step by transmitting predetermined default geographic information when the originating telephone number is not listed in the external database.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the determining device forwarding the call request to a predetermined default telephone number when predetermined default geographic information is transmitted in the query response.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the ascertaining device further includes a device for waiting a predetermined time period for a response to the query to the external database and a device for forwarding the call request to a predetermined default routing telephone number if a response is not received within the predetermined period. The predetermined time period being between approximately 1.0 and 3.0 seconds.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the predefined list includes a plurality of geographic areas which comprise a predefined subscriber service area. Each geographic area listed is associated with a routing telephone number corresponding to one of the subscriber locations.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the determining device includes a device for comparing the ascertained geographic location with each geographic area listed in the predefined list. If one of the plurality of geographic areas corresponds to the ascertained geographic location, forwarding the call request to the associated routing telephone number and if one of the plurality of geographic areas does not correspond to the ascertained geographic location, forwarding the call request to a predetermined default routing telephone number.
According to another aspect of the present invention, each geographic area is listed according to it post office zip code+4 designation, and the comparing device for comparing the ascertained geographic location to the zip code+4 designation of each listed geographic area, wherein if no matches are found, comparing the ascertained geographic location to the zip code+3 designation of each listed geographic area, wherein if no matches are found, comparing the ascertained geographic location to the zip code+2 designation of each listed geographic area, wherein if no matches are found, comparing the ascertained geographic location to the zip code+1 designation of each listed geographic area, wherein if no matches are found, comparing the ascertained geographic location to the zip code+0 designation of each listed geographic area, and wherein if no matches are found, the call request is forwarded to a predetermined default routing telephone number.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the external database includes a line information database. The line information database includes a device for receiving service provider customer billing information for each associated customer telephone number, a device for stripping off post office zip code+4 designations for each customer, and a device for storing for each customer zip code+4 designation according to the associated customer telephone number.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further includes a device for recognizing an exception period for providing at least one alternate routing telephone number. When the exception period is recognized before actuation of the ascertaining a device, the apparatus further includes a device for forwarding the call request to a one of the at least one alternate routing telephone number. Each of the at least one alternate routing telephone number is assigned according to one of time of day, day of the week, specific date. Each of the at least one alternate routing telephone number may be further forwarded according to percent allocation distribution.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the exception period includes a plurality of exception periods, at least one exception period being associated with at least one routing telephone number associated with one of the plurality of subscriber locations. When one of the exception period is associated with the determined closest subscriber location, the apparatus further includes a device for forwarding the call request to a one of the at least one alternate routing telephone numbers. Each of the at least one alternate routing telephone number is assigned according to one of time of day, day of the week, specific date. Each of the at least one alternate routing telephone numbers may be further forwarded according to percent allocation distribution.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the exception period includes a first and a second exception period, the first exception period being recognizable before the ascertaining step. When the first exception period is recognized, the apparatus further includes a device for forwarding the call request to a one of the at least one alternate routing telephone number. The second exception period includes a plurality of exception periods, at least one exception period being associated with at least one routing telephone number associated with one of the plurality of subscriber locations. When one of the exception period is associated with the determined closest subscriber location, the apparatus further includes a device for forwarding the call request to a one of the at least one alternate routing telephone numbers. Each of the at least one alternate routing telephone number is assigned according to one of time of day, day of the week, specific date. Each of the at least one alternate routing telephone number may be further forwarded according to percent allocation distribution.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for routing an originating call to a subscriber location within a communications network. The network includes a two-way communication network interconnecting a plurality of service switching points and a plurality of dispersed network locations. The service switching points selectively establishing a communication connection between at least two of the network locations in response to a call request from a calling party, and a service control point includes subscriber service logic. The network includes a plurality of subscriber locations. The apparatus includes a device for accessing a subscriber""s service logic associated with a subscriber""s service from a telephone number input by the calling party, a device for transmitting a query to a database to determine a zip code associated with the calling party, a device for receiving a response from the database, the response including an associated zip code, a predefined look up table for associating each zip code within a subscriber service area with one of a predefined terminating telephone number and a default terminating number, the terminating telephone number associated with a subscriber location predefined to receive calls originating within the associated zip code, a device for looking up the received response from the database to determine the terminating number, and a device for routing the originating call to the determined terminating number.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further includes a forwarding device for bypassing the subscriber""s service during one of a predetermined day of the week, time of day, and specific date. The forwarding device includes a device for routing the originating call to an alternate routing number associated with the forwarding a device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further includes a forwarding device for rerouting the originating call from the determined terminating number to an alternate routing number during one of a predetermined day of the week time of day, and specific date.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further includes an error detection device for detecting at least one predetermined error occurring during the call request.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the error detection device includes a recording and compiling device for recording the at least one predetermined error occurring during the call request and for compiling the at least one predetermined error in a predefined format.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the at least one predetermined error includes at least one of no originating number delivered to the subscriber""s service logic, the originating number not found in the database, the originating number found in the database without a corresponding zip code, the zip code not found in the predefined look-up table, timeout, query error to database, response error from database, the originating number not originating from a participating carrier, and originating call from outside of the predefined subscriber locations.
The above-listed and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more fully set forth hereinafter.